


an idle fleeting thought

by blankedp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, also he fell first wow, i can’t believe akaashi is a disaster gay and has a thing for being praised, no beta we die like men, thank you ch331
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankedp/pseuds/blankedp
Summary: Akaashi thinks his star is the brightest thing he’s ever laid his eyes on.





	an idle fleeting thought

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, Akaashi immediately developed a crush on Bokuto in middle school and followed him to Fukurodani to become his support, it’s canon. 
> 
> (also he’s secretly a hopeless romantic and loves astronomy)

Honestly, by the middle of his first year at Fukurodani, Akaashi should have already expected that when it comes to spike practise, Bokuto’s _‘a little bit’_ is always at a minimum of one hour. It’s still so goddamn draining, though.

“Nice kill,” Akaashi wheezes out, slumped over from lack of energy as the promised ‘last’ ball bounces towards the gym walls. Grabbing at the closest bottle (he honestly can’t be bothered to worry about his saliva consciousness at this physical state), Akaashi takes enough gulps of water to return Bokuto’s blinding grin with his own shaky smile. He only notices now that the echoes from the contact between the ball and wall were the only sources of noise other than his and Bokuto’s panting.

“It’s ‘cause you still have the best tosses, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaims, slapping the younger boy’s back encouragingly while being completely unaware of the bubbly feelings Akaashi receives from the praise. The blush that crawls up his face is hidden by the exhaustion from exercise, and Akaashi thanks the heavens for that, although he is almost completely sure that Bokuto is oblivious enough to overlook his (admittedly giant) crush.

While Bokuto complains about how the entire team left without saying goodbye (they did, but he was too caught up in spiking and shouting that they became background noise), Akaashi makes his way around the gym to pick up stray balls before asking Bokuto to help with the nets so they can leave.

“Man, I’m so glad to have such a hardworking teammate,” Bokuto says on his way out of the changing rooms, where Akaashi had put on his uniform and exited in record time, wondering whether if it was a blessing or a curse to be stuck alone with the other boy. “You always stick with me for extra practises, even when we go overtime.” Bokuto goes quiet for a few seconds, and appears to ponder over a thought.

 _‘Crap, did he find out,’_ Akaashi thinks. _‘Oh no, this is too early, crapcrapcrap-’_ Internally panicking and figuring that this is a good time to test out his fight-or-flight response, Akaashi briskly walks away, aware that Bokuto is following him, still silent and staring like an owl.

“Bokuto-san, it’s because–”

Bokuto ruffles Akaashi’s hair, which is still grossly sweaty, but it did not deter the older boy from keeping his hand on Akaashi’s head. “Must be ‘cause I’m a pretty great senpai, huh? After all, the best kouhai always helps out the best senpai!”

 _‘Thank god he’s dense.’_ It is one of the first facts Akaashi had mentally written down in what he called ‘The List of Bokuto-san’s Weaknesses’, and he lets out a breath he doesn’t know he is holding, and ducks away from Bokuto’s hand, quickly texting his dad that he will be home late. “You’re only one year older than me, Bokuto-san. Don’t let it get to your head.”

They head out of the school grounds together, not surprised that the sky is already dark, and Akaashi lets Bokuto’s endless rambling fill the air. He zones out for majority of the mostly one-sided conversation, because even Akaashi’s celebrity crush can’t save him from being bored out of his mind when it comes to Bokuto’s enormous range of useless discussions (currently focusing on the formula for the most ‘perfect’ coffee order at a café he enjoys, which is also what Akaashi thinks is one of the most unhealthy coffee order he’s ever heard of, and how Akaashi _“should come with me to try it sometime!”_ and–wait is that an invitation to a date or–).

Bokuto stops suddenly in front of a Family Mart, causing Akaashi to walk straight into his back and almost fall over.

“A warning would be nice next time, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi mumbles, steadying himself. The other boy hastily apologises, before pushing Akaashi into the convenience store by a firm hand on the back. “I barely have enough money for a pork bun today,” Akaashi tells Bokuto, hoping this isn’t another instance where the latter forgot his wallet but had already bitten into his food.

Thankfully, Bokuto holds up his wallet like a trophy for ‘remembering an important item’. “It’s fine! I’m paying for both you, too, for being a stunning setter,” he says. “Pick anything you want!”

“Oh,” Akaashi replies, too surprised at Bokuto’s offer to form an answer. “I’ll just take an onigiri, then.” He walks over to the refrigerated section, pausing to frown slightly at a pout forming on Bokuto’s face.

“Onigiri’s such a boring food, Akaashi,” Bokuto complains, ignoring the other boy quietly commenting that he quite likes them as a snack. “What about the meat buns or karaage chicken?” He catches a glimpse of the small food stand next to the cashier counter. “Oh! We can share some oden!”

“Sure, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replies, tugged by his teammate towards the stand.

Bokuto asks what his favourite ingredient is, receiving a shrug in reply, which Bokuto interprets as an _“I don’t know, we can get the ones you like”_ , and in turn orders almost one of every ingredient available in the oden because “there’s too many decisions and it’s all so good, Akaashi!” They walk out of the store with a large steaming bowl in Bokuto’s hands, two pairs of chopsticks, and a slightly thinner wallet. Bokuto offers the bowl to Akaashi, who cuts a chikuwa in half and picks up one half with his chopsticks.

“Thank you for the meal, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi murmurs before eating, forcefully willing a blush to go away before Bokuto and his stupid and beautiful smile sees it. The two stand outside the store to finish the bowl, which they soon realise is slightly difficult to eat when Akaashi, who is determined to split the entire meal perfectly, picks up a tsukune skewer.

“So do you want to bite it first, or…” Bokuto says, not caring much about sharing the chicken while Akaashi is silently caring so goddamn much. “I know you’re–what do you call it, uh, saliva conscious?–and all that.”

Akaashi smiles gently, and holds the skewer in front of Bokuto’s face. “No, I’m full already. You can have it,” he says because he is a self-sabotaging chicken who internally acts like a pre-teen with a crush. Bokuto loudly says his thanks with a grin and leans forward to eat the tsukune in one bite. Akaashi freezes.

Plucking the skewer from Akaashi’s grasp, Bokuto turns around to throw away the trash in a nearby bin, just in time to miss the flush that immediately takes over the younger boy’s face. _‘Stop blushing,’_ Akaashi scolds himself, hating how almost every interaction with Bokuto ends up with him blushing like crazy and what he assumes the internet meant by ‘butterflies in his stomach’. _‘Stop acting like an enamoured fan.’_ He ignores another voice in his head that reminds him that he _was_ an enamoured fan who followed Bokuto to Fukurodani in the first place, which was completely uncalled for.

Hastily making up an excuse for the lingering blush (“The oden was very hot, Bokuto-san, no need to call out on it.”), Akaashi follows Bokuto in the direction of their houses, perfectly content for the silence to be replaced with Bokuto’s voice.

 

****

 

It is halfway through the way to Akaashi’s house (which is closer), when he feels like someone is staring at him, and when he turns to face his teammate, it was clear who that ‘someone’ was. Akaashi will acknowledge the fact that he finds the pair of golden eyes captivating, but to have them so intensely concentrated on himself was...not quite off-putting, though it did make him uneasy.

 _‘Does he want my input for something? Dammit, I wasn’t paying attention,’_ Akaashi panics. _‘What was it–weird hot pot ingredients? Or maybe a stupid shitpost Kuroo-san sent him? Wow, are golden irises even possible? I can’t believe I’ve never wondered about that–’_

“Is there something on my face, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks before he ends up gazing into Bokuto’s eyes, which has already happened more than he would like so far in the year. “Or did you ask me something?”

Bokuto blinks, shifting his head to face the night sky. “Nah, it’s nothing.” He gives a soft smile, which Akaashi thinks is equally pleasant as is usual beaming grins. “Just thought you looked pretty in the moonlight and all that.”

Unfortunately, there was no way of hiding the redness of his face this time, and Akaashi kind of hates how Bokuto says that without being embarrassed even a little.

“Ah, your face is red again!” Bokuto exclaims, laughing too gleefully than the other boy would like.

Akaashi frowns, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. “Did you just say that to make me blush?”

Throwing an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, Bokuto chuckled good-heartedly. “I wouldn’t do that, even if seeing you all flustered like this is fun.” Akaashi doesn’t pout because that would make Bokuto laugh harder, so he just gives a half-hearted glare instead. “Come on! Senpais are meant to compliment their kouhai on stuff, the internet–uh, I meant the third years–says it boosts morale, or something.”

“So you think saying I appear…’pretty’ will improve my performance in volleyball,” Akaashi says, deadpan.

Bokuto appears to rethink his praise. “Ah–yeah, probably should’ve said something about your tosses being amazing today. Wait, I think I already said that a few times already.” He shrugs. “Oh well, it’s true. So’s what I said about you looking pretty, by the way. The moon reminds me of you,” Bokuto says, peering at Akaashi’s face as it begins to resemble a chilli pepper.

“Can you please stop being so forward, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi mutters, failing to ignore his burning face while maintaining a straight and composed face. “How can the moon even remind you of a person, anyway?”

They walk without chatting for a minute, Akaashi wondering how someone who usually puts zero effort into contemplating the words they say can ponder over a simple answer.

“I dunno,” Bokuto finally replies, which is an answer that Akaashi was mildly frustrated at but an answer that he expected. “It’s kinda only a giant glowing ball in the sky, so… I guess it’s cause it’s majestic or something, and the moonlight makes you look like an ethereal being. You look very enchanting in everyday life, anyway.” He flinches at an elbow jabbed into his sides by a flustered Akaashi. “I meant in a good way! Is there even a negative way to say someone’s enchanting? You’re never this annoyed!”

“Only because you have no filter and can’t seem to stop your ridiculous train of thought.” Akaashi delicately shakes off Bokuto’s arm from his shoulders.

“What do I remind you of, then?” Bokuto asks, eyes gleaming in anticipation.

_‘A star.’_

The thought immediately comes up in Akaashi’s head. After all, he attended Fukurodani solely based on a brief glimpse of the star that had burned with passion on the volleyball court back in middle school. The star that constantly praises Akaashi directly and said _“your tosses are the best!”_ within an hour of meeting him. The star that warms up Akaashi’s insides and encourages him in practises, urging Akaashi to set balls for hours upon hours until his limbs felt like pudding.

The star player.

But Akaashi can’t say all that–not now, at least. So he sticks with the safe option, one every person Bokuto meets say they remind them of: “People like to compare you to an owl.”

“Aw,” Bokuto whines, “everyone says that! Kuroo even says Kenma names every strategy against us as a different owl species.” Akaashi reminds himself to see if he can figure out the strategic plans next joint practise.

“It’s true though,” Akaashi admits. “You resemble a horned owl, especially appearance-wise.”

“How?”

Akaashi cocks an eyebrow. “I believe your eccentric hairstyle answers that. And the fact that you hoot like an owl regularly when you’re excited.” The older boy seems put down by the answer, self-consciously bringing a hand to his questionably dyed and spiked hair. “Horned owls are vicious predators,” he continues, “and immediately ills their prey when hunting. You’ve nearly perfected your straight spike, so when we go up against another team they won’t even be able to touch it.” Akaashi’s mouth forms a sly smile. “After all, they’re named the _Great_ horned owl. It will be an instant kill.”

Unsurprisingly, this comment cheers Bokuto right up, and he asks Akaashi for more facts about the now “super cool owl”.

“Ah, if you want more comparisons I’m afraid I’ll have to stop there,” the younger boy teases. “They are well known for being silent and invisible predators, and I don’t think you can achieve that. Although, they are birds with quite low intelligence, so there’s another similarity given your recent mathematics topic test.” He hears an indignant shout of his name and doesn’t mention how their only natural enemies are other Great horned owls, which he relates to Bokuto and his frequent mood swings.

Ducking down to hide a fond expression, Akaashi listens to Bokuto babble on about the raise in price for the school’s yakisoba bread, which the grey haired boy seemed to be very invested in, while they turned into Akaashi’s street.

“I’ll be heading in now, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi bows slightly, just to be polite. “Thanks for the oden, I enjoyed it.” Then, quickly, before he chickens out again, Akaashi makes direct eye contact and says:

“I personally think you are a star.”

It’s almost an incomprehensible string of words, and definitely an unusual metaphor, but judging by the look on Bokuto’s face, the compliment was still passed through. The older boy runs his fingers through Akaashi’s mess hair and tousles it, before waving with a loud “Goodnight!” and heading off to his own house.

Unlocking his front door and hastily announcing his arrival home along with a polite turning down for dinner, Akaashi darts into his room and throws his bags into the corners before collapsing on the desk chair.

_“The moon reminds me of you.”_

If only Bokuto didn’t speak with absolutely no filter, otherwise Akaashi would currently be a totally functional human and not the melty mess he is now. He buries his face into his hands and waits for it to cool down, before picking out his sleep clothes and taking a shower.

In bed, after half an hour of neatly written homework, Akaashi thinks back on the conversation about comparisons, feeling his lips curl upwards.

 _‘A moon can only shine in the sky if his star emits the light,’_ he thinks, and is lured to sleep by his worn-out body and exhausted mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after seeing chapter 331, thank you Furudate for my life.
> 
> After this, Akaashi works on his almost-perfect poker face (as seen now), but the effort is useless as Bokuto asks him out lol


End file.
